


Little Quirks

by CerebralThunder



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their quirks, even Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Quirks

Ian watched Mickey as the other cleaned his gun, watching as he chewed absently at his lower lip as he concentrated on the task. Green orbs flickered to the tapping foot under the table and the grunt when the gun slipped out of his hand and clattered to the table. The way he would push his hand through his hair every few minutes to get the black locks out of his face, the gel in it not working properly. Mickey had so many little quirks. "You're adorable." Ian breathed, leaning on the table with his hands cradling his head. Mickey's gaze snapped up and he flipped Ian the bird, the 'C' from his 'FUCK' tattoo staring him in the face.

That only made Ian's smirk grow, "No, really. Do you know how much little shit you do? It's cute." the Gallagher said with a sigh, his hands coming out to play with one of the other guns on the table, "Like the way you flip me off when you're embarrassed by a compliment."

Mickey scoffed, "Fuck you. I flipped you off because you say stupid shit."

Ian continued despite Mickey's words, "What about the way you chew on the inside of your thumb when you're worried or anxious? I notice these things." Another scoff. Another middle finger flung in the air. Ian laughed, his head tipping back as he did, "Or what about the way you push your hair out of your face when you're irritated. You lick your lips when you're turned on. Snort when your pissed off." Mickey slammed the gun down on the table, glaring over at Ian but the malice wasn't present in his gaze.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Gallagher. Shut up, you do the same shit , ya know. Like you bite your nails. You laugh at things that really aren't that funny but you make everyone smile regardless because you have this stupid addictive laugh. How about the way you fucking tap your pencil way too loud when you'r writing in those notebooks, so deep in thought that you don't realize how irritating that sound is." Mickey ranted off, "Or you know, the way you have to curl up the damn blanket so tight that I can't worm my way into them and have to yank them out from under you every night. So, shut up. We both do stupid shit."

"Wow." Ian smiled, dipping his head to hide the blush on his lightly freckled cheeks. Mickey blinked hard, confused by why Ian was acting so weird.

"What the fuck is the wow for, asshole?" he demanded, reaching out to tilt Ian's chin up. Their gazes met and Ian shrugged his shoulder.

"Just didn't notice that you paid so much attention is all." Ian said slowly. Mickey rolled his eyes and let Ian's shin drop from his hands.

"Oh, fuck off, of course I watch your ass. You're always here." Mickey grumbled, only to hide his blush by going back to working on cleaning the gun in front of him.

"Mhm…"

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted by me on ff.net


End file.
